


Black and Blue, and Red for Shame

by Dariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус получает реабилитацию и решает отпраздновать это дело вместе с Гарри в клубе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue, and Red for Shame

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Camilla Bloom  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Juxian Tang  
>  **Примечание** : написано до выхода пятой книги

Я люблю Сириуса, а он любит меня. Я понял это, когда он впервые предложил мне жить с ним, когда мне было тринадцать. Это проскальзывало между строчек в каждом его письме, которые, к сожалению, были очень короткими.

Не причиняй мне боли — это убьет меня.

Он — единственный, с кем я когда-либо чувствовал себя таким защищенным, таким нежно любимым. Как будто в этом мире для него важнее меня никого и ничего нет.

И он доказал мне это в ночь моего шестнадцатилетия. Какой сюрприз!

Он повел меня в клуб после того, как мы облачились в новую маггловскую одежду. Одежду, которая впервые в жизни была мне впору. Он накупил мне горы шмоток в начале каникул — наш кутеж по магазинам продолжался четыре дня. Я должен был заметить… было что-то такое в том, как он смотрел на меня, когда я одевался во что-то новое… сначала я думал, что он смотрит на меня, как гордый отец — на повзрослевшего сына… Как я должен был уловить разницу? Но что-то в этом взгляде беспокоило меня.

Я не боялся ни высоты, ни скорости, ни его манеры водить летающий мотоцикл. Я цеплялся за него изо всех сил, чтобы не упасть, но я также наслаждался полетом. Мы оба наслаждались полетом, и это было полнейшее счастье.

Я даже не представлял, куда он меня привел, а когда понял — стало слишком поздно протестовать. Первое, что я увидел — то, что в клубе было много мужчин. Потом я понял, что тут *одни* мужчины. Некоторые были одеты, как женщины, — как женщины, которых бы, безусловно, арестовали, гуляй они по улицам в таких нарядах. Сириус подумал, что я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы выпить — сперва в честь моего дня рождения, потом в честь его реабилитации.

За последние несколько месяцев он вернул себе свободу, деньги и дом, где мы жили уже месяц.

Это были самые лучшие каникулы в моей жизни! У меня по-прежнему были кошмары, но Сириус был рядом — он будил меня, успокаивал и всегда предупреждал Дамблдора, когда у меня болел шрам. Всегда готовый прийти на помощь, обновляющий защитные чары дома раз в неделю, он никому бы не позволил причинить мне боль.

Никому больше.

Я думаю, что мы танцевали с ним той ночью, хотя точно не помню. Я был настолько пьян, что с трудом стоял на ногах, держась за него, потому что я не мог нигде упасть и с комфортом устроиться. Повсюду были полуобнаженные тела. Я был напуган: я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь из них дотрагивался до меня; поэтому мне пришлось держаться за Сириуса.

Я не помню, как мы оказались дома, как я оказался на полу в гостиной со спущенными штанами и как так получилось, что мой член оказался в руке у Сириуса. Меня затошнило, и я, застонав, попытался вырваться. Он припечатал меня к полу, схватил за волосы. Его пьяный голос был просто кошмарным:

— Я поклялся твоим родителям заботиться о тебе… вот я о тебе и позабочусь!

Я воспрял духом — я подумал о чем-то гораздо худшем. Я попытался сказать что-нибудь, несмотря на то, что в животе творилось что-то невообразимое, и выдавил:

— Я не думаю… Я правда не думаю, что они имели в виду…

Он вдавил меня в пол, навалившись всем телом и шепча:

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты даже не помнишь их! Из-за меня…

«Он собирается сделать это», — подумал я и почувствовал, что меня вот-вот вырвет. Алкоголь подействовал на меня иначе, чем на него. Конечно, я слышал, что опьянение меняет людей, делает их неуправляемыми, но только не Сириус! Я никогда не смог бы представить его таким.

— Сириус, пожалуйста…

— Что?

— Не надо.

— Тебе понравится, вот увидишь. Позволь мне показать тебе… — сказал он, разворачивая меня к себе и целуя.

Я оттолкнул его, снова пытаясь воззвать к его разуму:

— Пожалуйста!

— Может, ты просто заткнешься?

Вот и все.

Я думал, что меня вывернет наизнанку сразу после этого. Он повернул меня на бок, по-прежнему грубо сжимая мой член. Я понятия не имел, что он использовал в качестве смазки, но это жглось, как кислота, а он был слишком пьян, чтобы кончить быстро; он резко входил и выходил из меня, снова и снова, раздвигая ягодицы так, что я боялся, что он разорвет меня. Я даже плакал, но вряд ли он заметил.

Следующим утром были улыбки и поцелуи, я уверен, что ему казалось, что мы занимались любовью. А я не хотел разрушать его иллюзии. Для кого он будет жить, если не для меня?

Он часто проявляет нежность по отношению мне, и мне это кажется противным, неловким и постыдным. Он думает, что это здорово, ему нравится видеть, как я краснею, когда он предлагает мне что-то непристойное. Ему нравится, когда я извиваюсь в его объятиях. Ему нравится, что я отвожу взгляд, когда он трогает мои соски.

Раньше мне нравились девчонки, думаю, они мне по-прежнему нравятся, но я не могу сказать ему об этом, обидеть его после всего, через что он прошел. Мне кажется: все, что он делает, он делает ради меня.

Ремус что-то заметил, но всего он не знает. Он спросил меня, люблю ли я Сириуса. Я покраснел, как раньше краснела Джинни, и резко кивнул. Он улыбнулся и сказал, что мне нечего стыдиться. Проклятье! Я иногда думаю… он полагает, что мне повезло с Сириусом, таким красивым, гораздо более красивым, чем большинство женщин. И я не могу не задумываться: что вышло бы, будь у меня вместо крестного отца крестная мать? По крайней мере, мне было бы не так больно…

Мне кажется, что я попал в ад, но сказать ему правду я не могу. Я знаю, что он пытается быть осторожнее, использует всякую скользкую фигню, но я не могу… открыться ему. И все всегда кончается болью. Он постоянно говорит мне о том, какой я хороший, какой тугой внутри. Думаю, я должен быть рад, что доставляю ему удовольствие.

Я впервые взял у него в рот, когда он начал меня целовать за обедом. Он только что трахнул меня несколько раз, и я был готов на что угодно, чтобы избежать еще одного раза, у меня все еще болело. Он до этого несколько раз брал у меня в рот, наверное, хотел, чтобы я расслабился, так что я знал, как это делать. Запах мне не мешает — его запах до сих пор почему-то придает мне уверенность в безопасности, но сглатывать… жидкость вкуса и густоты сырых яиц — сложнее всего. Теперь он думает, что мне это действительно нравится, так что я заканчиваю с его членом во рту всякий раз после того, как он отсосет мне. Меня поимеют независимо от того, делаю я это или нет.

Но я всегда возбуждаюсь и кончаю — и это волнует меня больше всего. Поэтому и не удивительно, что он думает: я этого хочу и мне нравится это. Это стыд или злость — или все вместе, и я не могу подавить этих чувств. Часто он размазывает нашу сперму на моем животе, по рту и слизывает ее. А я не могу подавить стонов. Отвращения.

Этот месяц был самым долгим в моей жизни. Дурсли по крайней мере никогда не трогали меня, они угрожали, но все их угрозы были пустым местом. Сириусу нравится, когда я покрываюсь испариной, кричу, изменяюсь в лице, и он думает, что я испытываю удовольствие.

Никогда еще я с такой радостью не возвращался в школу. Я думал, стоит ли мне рассказать Рону и Гермионе, что я гей, несмотря на то, что я им не являюсь, но потому, что некоторое время я собираюсь им быть. А потом новый учитель ЗоТС Вирильо удивил нас всех, попытавшись меня убить. Еще один замаскированный Пожиратель смерти. У Снейпа были подозрения насчет него, но он предпочел подождать, пока Вирильо сделает что-нибудь предосудительное. Это почти стоило мне жизни. Конечно, Сириус был в ярости; но боги, видно, решили сделать этот год самым ужасным в моей жизни — мало мне Вольдеморта и его приспешников, так Дамблдор назначил Сириуса новым учителем. И Рон, и Гермиона, и практически вся остальная школа были на седьмом небе. Я тоже сделал вид, что рад.

Разумеется, у нас были дополнительные занятия, ведь мне нужно было научиться защищать себя. Иногда он учит меня чему-то, что может спасти мою жизнь. Однако и не упускает возможности трахнуть меня. Я не могу сосредоточиться на других уроках: когда я вижу учительский стол, я представляю себя на нем, распятым, как лягушка, которую собираются потрошить. Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Его-Трахали.

Я беспокоюсь, что кто-нибудь из квиддичной команды заметит мои синяки. Конечно, я могу сказать, что упал с метлы, но что соврать об укусах и царапинах? Я стараюсь вылечить их Исцеляющим Заклинанием, но у меня мало, что получается. Я всегда жду, когда душевую наполнит пар, а уж потом раздетым лечу в кабинку.

В Запретной секции библиотеки я искал чары, которые делают человека импотентом, но пока не нашел ничего подходящего. Я отыскал одно проклятие, но оно подразумевает убийство жертвы.

Я люблю Сириуса. Но иногда — я ничего не могу с собой поделать — ночью, когда я не могу заснуть, я жалею, что он не в Азкабане.

В глубине души я жалею, что он не умер.

**Конец**


End file.
